Endangered
by hairEbunny
Summary: Fuse is evolving... and becoming impossible to destroy... endangering everyone... the worst part is... it's winning.


Disclaimer: I do not own fusion fall or any of these characters.

Dexter sat in his chair looking up and concentrating hard on his massive computer screen. His eyes hurt from looking at it for days with no sleep. Sleep? How _could_ he sleep when the whole world was at war with the Planet Fuse? He sighed and closed his eyes to rest them for a bit.

He recalled the day before… Blossom and the other Powerpuffs where assigned to take on some fuse that was spreading quickly. It seemed as though the fuse was evolving, which was bad because if they didn't stop it soon it would become even more powerful thus becoming impossible to destroy. Blossom luckily, taking matters into her own hands, destroyed the fast spreading species with her sisters before it spread out everywhere. There were many different types of species of the green gook, Dexter knowing this became even more worried it would be soon impossible to destroy. Anyway thinking of how brave and outgoing blossom was caused him to daydream. It's not like he was seriously in love with her. He just had a natural crush on the pink Powerpuff.

He thought of her sweet smiling face… just then he was interrupted, "Hi Dexter!" his sister Deedee cried in his ear.

He opened his eyes, "Uuuuugh, DeeDee what do you want!?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"I just came to see my favorite brother in the WOOORLD!" she said with a smug smile, dancing around his lab like a maniac, "Guess what happened to me today." she said still dancing around the huge space in the lab.

He sighed, "What DeeDee? I mean I REALLY want to know." He said sarcastically as he gazed at his computer screen, completely ignoring her answer I might add.

"Well first I got up, then I took a shower and got dressed, oh and mom forgot to wash my good belle suit so now I'm wearing my not so good one, ok so then I ate some Pony puff puffs an-"

Dexter tried to ignore her and continue his work, but it was almost impossible. Dexter sighed put his head down in pity of his rambling sister's pointless talks.

"And so yeah, Ben said it was important or something and he needed to see you straight away." DeeDee said catching her breath.

Dexter jumped up, "What? Ben said what was important?"

"The conference today! Weren't you listening?" DeeDee replied.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He got up from his chair and walked out the door to the elevator of his huge lab. Each floor was for particular rooms: Such as the hospital for the war, testing rooms, etc... The elevator stopped and he walked out into the conference room.

"There you are!" Ben yelled, "I've been waiting for an hour! The conference begins in 30 minutes! We still have so much to discuss! What kept you?"

"A yapping animal, now talk." He said looking serious.

"Well… actually I don't really have anything to _say_…" Ben said scratching his head.

Dexter crossed his arms and raised one of his eyebrows, "What?"

Ben held up a video tape, "If you watch this, everything will become crystal clear." He said handing over the tape.

Dexter hesitated to take the tape but reached over and took it. Then he put it in the video player at the top of the screen.

His eyes widened as he watched the screen…

When the conference came along everyone came. The Powerpuffs, Ben and Gwen of course, the first 5 of the KND, DeeDee, and even Mac and Bloo. Everyone seemed to be chatting and wasting time.

"Ah-hem." Dexter cleared his throat, everyone continued to talk. He began to talk really loudly yet casually, "Alright! Kids Next Door operatives found this tape somewhere in unknown areas around east of where we are standing this very moment!" everyone silenced and realized the conference had begun.

He put the tape in the video player, and continued talking. "As you can see, these two girls, you may already know them, Ami and Yumi from a very popular band in Japan, are hiding from Fuse."

The two girls on the tape were whispering, "Ok we're hiding right now." The purple haired girl said. "But-…tell you-… fuse is different in the eastern parts of-…" the tape kept on getting cut off because it was damaged, some fuse had found there hiding spot and grabbed them and started beating them to death. "FUSE IS DEFERENT! IT TAKES AWAY POWER!" one of them screamed helplessly as it slowly had been crushing and smothered them death. Some fuse hit the camera that had been taping them. A flash of white and black filled the screen and it ended.

Everyone's eyes seemed to widen at the end. Bubbles started to cry in fear.

"These girls were coming over here with no weapons, no powers, no self defense... Why, do you ask? What's so important to come all the way to America from Japan? To WARN us!" he answered slamming his hand against the table. "Whatever is over there is dangerous… and is coming our way. My best guess is that it's Fuse that has already evolved to its full state. It's best we are prepared for what is to come."

Blossom raised her hand. "Yes?" Dexter asked.

"I-if this Fuse is so dangerous." Blossom began "How come the Japanese KND hasn't warned us about this?"

"Very good question." Dexter said. DeeDee rolled her eyes because Dexter was acting like a teacher. "The KND already know this." He pointed to numbers one through five "You see, the KND Japan and Chinese operatives aren't answering any of their calls. This brings me to question about the part when the girl says this." He rewound the tape to when the girl shouted, "FUSE IS DIFFERENT! IT TAKES AWAY POWER!" and paused it. "If _this_ means that it takes away electrical power?" Dexter seemed to pause and get lost in thought. "Anyway," he sighed, "That's all I wanted to warn you about, any questions?"

No one raised their hands. "Fine then, you're all dismissed." They all got up and started to walk out of the room. Bubbles stayed and started talking to Dexter.

"Hello!" she chimed happily to the red head. "Ummm… Hello?" Dexter replied, "Do you have a question?"

"No." Bubbles said shrugging. Bubbles stayed quiet for a while, and then she questioned, "What's your favorite color?"

Dexter gave her an awkward look, "Uh… I suppose blue?"

"REALLY!? Me too! I like ponies too do you like ponies? What's your birthday? I like cookies. I'm sure you like cookies too. Cause who doesn't like cookies? I love Bunnies too! One time we all wanted to be different super heroes and Blossom was some justice girl, Buttercup was a dark person or whatever, and _I_ was a cute little bunny! I once had a sister named bunny but something happened… SHE SPLODED!!!"

Dexter grinned and nodded his head to be polite, but his face clearly stated he was in pain to be listening to her.

_She's exactly like DeeDee!_

Dexter really didn't have time to be listening to her; he had to get back to his work.

Blossom saw this and quickly jumped in, "He he, O_K_ Bubbles! It's time to say good bye!" she said grabbing her hand and making signals it was time to go.

"Ok! Bye Dexter sir man!" Bubbles said waving good bye as they walked away.

_Mmm… Blossom saved me…_

He watched in a daze a Blossom walked away.

Deedee spotted this and looked at Blossom then back a Dexter. She slowly formed a sly smile across her face. He looked up at DeeDee who was smiling with glee.

"What?" he said innocently.

"DEXTER HAS A CRUUUUSH! DEXTER HAS A CRUUUUUSH!" she sang over and over again as she danced in circles around the boy genius.

His silly sisters dancing and teasing cased his face to turn bright red, "WHAT?! DON'T BE SO REDICULOUS _DEEDEE!"_ he burst out with anger as he shoved her aside and walked back to his work.

DeeDee whispered as he walked away, "Dexter has a crush."


End file.
